By the light of the moon
by bloodREDhairedGIRL676
Summary: It's been many years since Harry beat the Dark lord and things are finally starting to get back to normal at Hogwarts, but all is not what it seems, peace never lasts for long.
1. The big announcment

"Attention, please quiet down" said Head mistres McGonagall

It was December 17th , a Friday and it was dinner time, it had been 3 years sence Harry, Ron and Hermione had deffeted The Dark Lord, Harry was now married to the healer named Tavia that had taken care of him after the war, and had become the best Auror the wizadring world had ever know capturing most tof the rouge death eaters with in his first two years( and much much sainer than mad eye) Ron and Hermione had also gotten married and now had a 3month old girl name Fallin. Ron was off playing Quidditch for the cannons and Hermoine was now the New potions Master.

" Students please quite down i have a very important annocement to make" she said once again.

" guys shut up " said Kole a 6th year gryffindor to her friends, Kairi, Soirse, and cody

" this year the rest of the teaching staff and i have disided we are going to hold a Christmas ball." she finally got out

There was a whole new wave of exited gossiping and once again Prof. McGonagall had to call for silence

" Now, the ball will be on Christmas eve, all grades will be aloud to attend and there will be a train leaving at midnight for those who wish to stay for the ball and go home for christmas, also tomorre there will be a hogsmead trip so that you may buy anything you need. now continue on with your meal and sweet dreams to you all" she said sitting back down.

" Finally i thought we would never have a ball".Said Saoirse Callahan a 5'3 pale girl with long dark blond hair with ice blue eyes and a artistic talant unmatched by anyone in the school.

" I know i'm so exsited, i just hope some one asks me" said Kairi Smith a 5"6 brunett and the smartest of the group

" oh come on Kairi, of course someone will ask you your cute". said Kole summres eating more apple pie in her mouth the 5'8 girl with a slight tan and long blood red hair and yellow eyes, she was the athletic one she was also one of the gryffindor chasers.

" come on guys it just a ball" said Cody Sthal eating his 3rd pork chop of the night 6'3 tan boy with shaggy brown hair, and was also a beater on the gryffindor quidditch team.

" Geez Cody save some for the rest of us" said Kole "why are you eating so much latley"

" He' a growing boy" said Bane, Cody's best friend " he needs to eat"

"come on I'm finished we can go talk about dresses and boys". said Saoirse putting down her fork

" you know i think i skip that if you don't mind" said Cody smirking showing off his abnormaly long canine teeth, his bright green eyes shining

" who says you were invited?" said Saoirse raising her eyebrow.

" Wicked."said Kole finishing her pie " Last one to the dormitory is a rotten dragon egg, see yah Cody" she said getting up and running tword the doors.

" Yeah see ya later" Cody said to koles rapedly retreating back

" no fair you got a head start' yelled Kairi trying to catch up

"come on you girly girls pick it up" she said wizzing by the tables full of students, when she felt someone grab her arm and bring her to a sudden and jerky stop. she turned around to see John willams a Slytherin also in his 6th year and one of the beaters on their quidditach team. He wasn't big as in fat but still bigger than kole about 6'1 with dark hair and eyes and a smirk that could make many people shiver. he had bin pestering and teasing kole sence 1st year kole had ignored it at first but then his cockyness was too much to take so this resulted in many fights between John and kole and in most cody would step in. She looked to see him holding her arm, by now the other girls had caught up and had stopped once they saw the cause for Kole's stop.

"Let go of my arm" said Kole with venom dripping from every word .

" No, i need to ask you something" he said smirking causeing a few 1st years to shiver

By now most of the room had noticied what was happening and awayted yet another fight. Cody had stood up with and angry glint forming in his eye and what seemed to be a growl rising in his throat. He was about to walk over there when Sara's hand shot out and grabbed his arm stopping him where he was.

"Remember what Headmistress said one more fight between you two and your off the team. Kole can handle it and she would be so pissed if you got yourself kicked off." he knew she was right but the beast inside him was screaming at him to go defend her, he ripped his hand from her grasp, more forcfully then needed, and placing it on the table surendering but refusing to sit down. *( i know my spelling is god awful but bear with me please, feel free to correct me!!)

" I have more important things to do that to listen to you." she responded coldly

"Fine i'll make it quick, you are the lucky girl that gets to come with me to the Christmas ball" he said a smirk painting its way on to his face.

" Lucky would not be the word i would use to describe the poor girl that gets stuck in that possision, and no way in bloody hell will it be me." she spat ripping her arm from his grip.

" That's to bad because i'm not giving you a choice" he said putting his face about an inch away from her own, his eyes blazing, his hot breath rushing over his face

" I believe i do have a choice and the choice is no so go pester some other unfortunate girl and leave me the bloody hell alone" she said turning almost wipping him with her braids, walking away with her friends following close behind.

" Fine but if you won't go with me i'll make sure you don't go with anyone else." He yelled at her retreating back slamming his hand down on the table causing the first years once again to flinch, she lifted a hand as if swatting away the comment as she turned out the doors.

A few seconds later John stormed out of the Great Hall his two lackies, tall dark and dumb, quickly fallowing.

The on lookers shook there heads and began chatting and eating once again and Cody finally sat down , now everyone knew that John was all talk and no action so they didn't think much of it.

" Hey guys i'm gonna go see if kole's ok" said Cody to his other house members walking towrd the door.

" Ok see ya later" said Sara one of the other chasers on the team.

"You know he like's her" said kathern as he walked out the great hall doors

"yeah i picked that up after the first few practices this year" said Sara also watching him leave

" ya think he's gonna ask her to the ball" said kathren leaning her head to fallow his figure out the door.

" i don't know, but he should" said sara doing the same but then returning to her dinner.

" yeah " said kathren returning to hers


	2. A mad dash

_**So here we are people second chap. Enjoy!!!!!**_

well," Kairi said putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed fashion" that was interesting, Kole you ok"

" yeah i'm fine" she said not able to cover the little bit of anger crept in to her voice.

"Kole we all know John is full of hot air all talk and no action so don't fear my dear everything will be ok." said Saoirse putting and arm on her sholders " plus you could always kick his ares... again" she added smickering as she remebered the time in 2nd year when john had made fun of kole for not being able to change her button in to a beetle.( transfigurations had never bin one of Kole strong points) so Kole punched him straight in the face he had black eyes for she had gotten detention for 3 days but it was so worth it.

"yeah" said Kairi laughing also remembering

" Hey Kole are you ok?" asked Cody finally catching up with them

" Yeah , i'm fine" she said smiling up at him( damn thoughts 5 inches she thought.)

_"wow she has beautiful eyes" he thought _but he already knew that. He and kole had been friends since they were 8 when Kole's family had moved in to the house next door. He thought her blood red hair was weird once he'd asked her why it was that color, she said that she had grown up in the dessert and her red colored hair was a sign of strenght and a blessing from the Gods and her grandmother had had the same color. Anyway they'd both grown up knowing that they were wizards and had spent many hours thinking about what school would be like and if they would be in the same house and if they would make the house team together. They'd also been playing quidditch with each other. That's where they'd discovered that Kole and Cody where both pretty good for there age and Kole's older brothers Nara and Roan ( twins Black hair yellow eyes about6'2) ,who at the time had just started there quidditch carrier for England ( at age 17 best beaters to hit the scean sense the twins ...fred...tear...). They thought if they kept up they could become amazing. They'd watched each other grow up, but it wasn't till this year that Cody noticed just how much Kole had grown up and what that weird feeling in his stomach was. She wasn't the same little girl running around in cut off shorts and mud caked shoes. She had grown-up, filled out getting curves in all the right places and turned into a beautiful girl, who frequently visited his day and night dreams and many of her other male classmates. Kole was diffrent, she wasn't the girly girl who spent hours getting ready or fussed over every little thing and never let a shrill scream excape her and Cody liked that about her. Even though he felt this way he never told her, partly because he was afraid of rejection, but also because if she didn't feel the same way the friendship would never be the same and he didn't think he could take life with out her.

" Remember i've always got your back"he said Smirking down at her.

" Thanks Cody" she said smiling and giving him a hug" you going to hogsmead tomorrow?"

" Yeah i need to restock my candy stash it's running a little low" he said smirking, K9 teeth showing.

" Same here I ran out of chocolate frogs a days ago" said Kole

" It's bin painful" siad Kairi in a whine.

" maybe I'll see you there" said Kole brightening up.

"yeah" he said

" Well see ya later" said Kole walking up the stairs that lead to the 6th year girls dorm room.

'Yeah bye" said Cody as he watched her disaper around the corner then going to his own dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**boys dorm**_

" heard about what happen at dinner, anyone get hurt" asked Bane the other beater on the gryffindor team and Codys best mate

" Not this time" he asnwered remembering all the times Cody and John had gotten in fights, usally ending in some kind of blood shed and long hours spent in detention.

" That Willams is such a prat" said Bane " someone needs to put him in his place"

" yeah,... hey what do you think of Kole?" asked cody throwing his stuff on his bed

"I think she's a wicked sick quidditch player, and one of the coolest girls I've ever met, and she doe's some pretty dangerous flying , she's diffrent breed of girl man ,why" he said looking at Cody who wasn't looking at him.

" hold on Mate do you like her" he said with a slightly suprized look on his face, he suspected it for a while but didn't really bother to think to far into it.

"Mate hello answer me do you" he asked again.

" Yeah" Cody mumbled not looking up

" Mate she's cool and pretty Hot if you ask me" he said

"Dude, shut up" cody said hitting Bane " I just don't know if i should ask her out or not"

" Mate you've never bin afraid of anything, just ask her" he said " you've got a week untill the dance so you better do it fast as i said before Kole is hot ( bane had to dodge another swing) and you probley aren't the only one wanting to ask her"

" What, who else wants to ask her" said cody some agression seaping in to his voice

" Sam Tallons, Evan walker, Ryan Swift, just to name a few" he said counting off on his fingers " so just go up and ask her mate it can't be that hard, she's your friend"

" Exactly!!" Cody said "She's my friend!! My best friend!"

" and what am i, chop liver" said Bane holding his right hand over his heart in a pained fashion.

" Mate, i could screw up our friendship... i don't want things to get acuward...i don't want to lose her." saisd Cody looking lost.

" well you could live forever wondering or you could at least try, how bad could things really get? " said bane getting back to his homework. "plus if she says yes you'll be happy as hell right?

" Yeah I guess" said a digruntled cody as he left to go take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**girls dorm**_

" Ok what do we start off with" asked Kole slipping on her red and black plaid PJ bottoms.

" Boys" Yelled Saoirse

" Heck yes" agreed kairi

" so who do you want to go to the Ball with Taylor" asked Kole jumping on her bed slowly undoing her brides leaving her hair all wavy.

"Well, you know that guy in our potions class ( NAme)" she said

" You mean the tall one with the black hair, kinda quiet" asked Kairi

"yeah" she said

"He's cute Sao and now that you say that when ever i'm partners with him he always ask's about you and stars at you when he thinks i'm not paying attention." said Kole

" Really!" she said " do you think he likes me."

" No not at all OF course he likes you if a guy stairs at you for longer than a few seconds he likes you." said Kairi in a matter of fact way.

" Or you have something on your face" siad kole that earned her a shove that almost knocked her off the bed.

" Well oh wise one what about you who do you want to go to the Ball with, oh wait stupid question all you've bin talking about is Ben " said Kole

" I have not"she screached" i talk about other things they all just happen to lead to the Ben topic"

" Sure what ever you say" said Kole sarcastcally rolling her eyes.

"well Kole how bout you who do you want to go with." said taylor

" well..." she said

" well out with it who is he" said taylor

" It's Cody," she said falling into her pillow

Looking up to see the shocked looks on her friends faces she went on babbling stupidly.

"I've like him for a long time but it's just i don't want to mess up our friendship i don't know if he likes me, i mean we talk and goof off all the time at practice an during class but i don't know if he likes me that way or if were just friends" she said " and you guys can't tell anyone swear"

"We swear" said Kairi

" Yeah but he's not bad looking quidditch has done that boy some real good" said Saoirse smiling

"Hey" yelled Kole smacking Saoirse with a pillow sending her off the side of the bed.

The rest of the night they spent pillow fighting and talking about dresses or more boys and what not until they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Entrance Hall**

" Wounder where they are?" said Cody looking up the grand stair case

"Yeah there cutting it a little close" said Bane looking at his watch then back at the stairs

"Probley forgot to set their alarm and are running around like carzy women." Said cody smirking at the thought, Kole had never been known for her ability to be anywhere on time and the other two girls where no better.

"Maybe i should go get them" he said walking tord the stair case

"No I'm sure there fine now come on will see them later" said Bane dragging Cody out the front doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**girls dorm**

" OMG" screamed Saoirse waking kole and Kairi, causing Kole to fall off her bed with a dull thud.

" Ow" she moaned out rubbing her elbows

" What is it " mumbled kairi angerly shiffting under her mountin of blakents

" We have 15 min to get down staries" screamed out Saoirse

That caused complet and total madness to insue.

"Didn't anyone set a alarm?" Kole yelled as she made a mad dash to her messy and overflowing wardrobe

" I thought Kairi did she usally doe's" yelled Saoirse said while pulling a blue t-shirt on.

' what ever " Yelled Kole "just get dressed" she said while pulling on her red shirt with gryffindor quidditch written on the front and " some call them opponents i call them victims" on the back it and a pair of jeanes, her black and white etnies and her Ireland quidditch hoddie. Then while Kairi was lacing up her black convers Kole made a mad dash to the bath room to stratin her hair with a spell. By the time everyone was done they had 3 min to get down stairs.

" doe's everyone have there money, and stuff so you don't frezze your arses off" yelled Kairi digging in her trunk cumming up with her red scarf.

" Yes" couresed the other two girls grabbing there bags

" well then...Last one down staris is a rotten dragon egg" she yelled and everyone went ripping down the staircase, out the portal hole and down even more stairs. They barley made it there where only 4 more people waiting in line to have there slips signed.

'That was close" said Kole breathing deeply

"you can say that again" said Kairi said catching her breath

" that was close" said taylor

" i was being sarcastic." said Kairi

" Cutting it a little close aren't we laddies" said Prof. Weasly giving them a warm smile and checking there slips " well your all are ok so go on have fun"

"Thanks Mrs.W see ya later" said Saoirse

" Ya thanks see ya monday" said Kole

As they were running down the stairs Kole, not looking where she was going, ran head-long into someone, sending her to the ground landing flat on her butt.

" ouch" said kole rubbing her aching backside" why do i seem to be spending more and more time on the ground these days" she thought

"Are you ok" asked the person she'd run in to extending a hand down to help her up.

" Yeah I'm find, I seem to be falling allot latley" Kole answered as she excepeted their out streached hand.

Finally when kole was back on her feet did she finally look into the face of the person she'd run into and then she gasped, it was Ron Weasly. The greatest goal keeper the Cannons had ever had , not to mention he had helped to get rid of the dark lord himself.

"OMG's" koles mind screamed her mouth hanging open.

"Hey arn't you Kole summers?" he asked

" Y..yeah" she studdered out " HE KNOW'S MY NAME" her mind screamed.

" I came to the last game, you and that Sthal kid were really good" he said

" Thank-you" she said getting over most of the shock

" When you scored that last goal upside down that was amazing" he said eyes lighting up

" Thanks" she said smilling

"Oh there you are, I've bin waiting inside for you" said Prof. Weasley " Hello again girls, do you mind if i steal back my husband" she said putting hand around his waist.

" yeah sure" said Kairi

" Thank-you guys bye... again" said Prof

" Yeah bye guys, keep up the good work summers" said Ron as he falowed Prof. over tword the lake.

"Bye" coursed the girls waving

"Oh my gosh" said Kole" he thinks i good"

" Kole we all knew that, hell the intire school knows that" said taylor

"Yeah, but to hear it from Him!"said Kole still not quiet over meeting the Quidditch star. " OMG'S"

" OK enough about Kole where are we going first" Said Kiri.

" Well, we could go to my Aunts shop, Von Witch to look for dresses first" said Saoirse

" Yah with out a dress we really can't look for anything else" said Kole coming back down to earth.

" Geez, Kairi what were you thinking? with out a dress we just can't look for anything else" said Saoirse mockingly

" Hey, it's early in the morning and i didn't get to eat what do you expect?" she answered

" Ok then to Von Witch it is" said Kole as the walked through the high gates topped with wingged bores.

After a little walking they came apon the little dress shop and entered to the sound of tinkling of bells and the sight of Saoirse Aunt behind the counter.

" Hello, Aunt Andy" Said Saoirse walking over to the counter

" Hey girls shopping for dresses for the ball" said andy a young witch about 23 with short blech blond hair all up in points.

" Yah" said Kole" how did you know"

" I just had about 4 girls in here talking about it looking at dresses and kept asking me if they made them look fat" said Andy rolling her eyes

" must have bin Olivia" spat Kole

"Ya know now that you say that i think one of the other girls called her that, why whats wrong with her" Andy asked

" Well in the 1st year she called Kairi the "M" word after she got a higher grade on a charms test and kole punched her , giving her a nice black eye, and they've bin fighting ever sence." said Saoirse looking over some dresses.

" well thats good because she just bought a dress that makes her look like a large pink bird so theres some amo for the next few weeks" said Andy" you all better get started there are ton of wicked dresses , just tell me if ya need anything and the fitting rooms are over there" she said pointing to 4 black and red painted doors.

" Ok thanks Autie" said Saoirse walking over to a rack of red dresses

" any time hun" she answered looking back at the magazine she'd been reading when they'd come in.

The girls spent the first half hour picking out dresses to try on and then all went to the fitting rooms toghter so they could get each others opinion.

" Ok you guy's I'm ready, how bout the rest of you"asked Kole stepping out

" hold on" gasped Saoirse

Finally the other girls stepped out.

Kole stepped out in a Bright yellow sparkly halter dress with a skirt the came down to mid thigh, Saoirse in a white full length, spegittie strap dress, and Kairi in a full length ,strapless with a slightly fluffy hot pink taffita skirt and silk hot pink bedded top.

" Kairi that dress looks great on you" said Kole pulling at the hem of her skirt uncomfortably

"yeah, Kariri it makes you look tan, and i didn't think that was possiable" said Saoirse raising an eyebrow

" thanks guys i like it too, " she said

"Kole that dress makes you look like a whore." said Saoirse

"Well ya but and expencive whore at least" said Kole laughing

" Saoirse that dress makes you look pale and it's draging on the floor" said Kairi

"Well take two i guess" said Saoirse heading back to the fitting rooms. the other girls soon fallowed suite.

"Come on ladies i'm not getting any younger" yelled Kairi a few minutes later

" Fine I'm coming" said Kole as she stepped out in a hot pink skin tight stapless dress basically she looked, again, like a cheep hooker.

" Kole that dress is awful' said Kairi holding back a laugh an doing a bad job of it.

" Oh my " said Saoirse stepping out in a orange beaded crosset tie dress. " that dress is horriable it might even be worse than the last one."

" Sao that dress rocks you have to get it". exclamed Kairi

" ya your dress is cool, and this dress should be burned " said Kole walking back into the dressing rooms with an exsaperated sigh.

" well were done so try to move a little faster". said Saoirse

5min later

" Kole get your butt out here" yelled Kairi

" I'm coming don't get your knickers in a twist" she yelled back" ready"

" yeah now get out here" said Saoirse stomping her foot

Kole steeped out in a black princess style dress with a Black beaded corsset top with a fluffy black and red taffita skirt.

" Ohh, Kole that dress is so pretty on you you have to get it" said Saoirse.

"Yeah Kole it looks so good on you" said Kairi smiling " and it's so diffrent from what you usally wear"

You'll have to beat the boys off with your broom stix" said Saoirse

"Good now that thats done i'm gonna go get out of this thing and then we can go shop for other stuff" said Kole skipping and almost killing herself on the way back to the dressing room.

Kole changed with out insident and the paid for there dresses

" Hey do you guy's want me to have those dresses sent up to school so you dont' have to carry them around all day" asked Andy

"Yeah thanks Andy"said Kole and the other girls as they handed over the dresses

" Anytime babe" said Andy taking the dresses

" Ok now where do we go" said Saoirse

" Ummmmm...how bout we go look for shoe's " said Kairi " i think theres a store right down the street" she added looking to her left

" Yeah, ok" said Saoirse

" Hey you guy's go ahead i'm gonna go stock up on some candy, do you guys need anything?" said kole

" Yeah, grab me some frogs please" said Saoirse

" i dont' need anything, but will see ya at the shop, and kole you are going to wear heels" said Kairi

" NO I donT. but i'll see ya later" she said heading in the direction of Honeydukes.+


	3. Treats and more

The tinkling of bell's, once again, greeted her as she entered the brightly colored and warm shop.

" Hello deary, is there anything I can help you with" said the kind lady from behind the counter.

"No, just restocking my sugar stash" kole said looking around eagerly.

' Ah, you and every other student here." the lady said chuckling

Kole grabbed a basket and started loading it up with frogs, berttybott's every flavored beans, and red licorous wands when someone came up from behind her and put there hands over her eyes which caused her to jump about a foot in the air . Then she heard oddly familiar laughter, she grabbed the hands and took them off her eyes and turned about to see Cody laughing

" Kole' you jumped like a foot in the air" he said still laughing throwing out his signature smirk.

" Mate, that wasn't cool you scared the hell out of me" she said fighting the urge to laugh and doing a very bad job of it.

finally she broke and started laughing with him.

" Hey , I'm sorry if I scared you but you were just sitting there and I couldn't pass up the chance" he said calming down a bit. _" she looks pretty when she laughs" he though_

" Fine, but watch your back when you least expect it ill be there" she said in a faux serious voice still giggling which sent them in to another fit of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi and Saoirse were just bout enter the shoe shop when someone called their names they turned around to see Bane walking toward them.

" Oh, hey Bane" said Saoirse

"What's up' Kairi asked

"nothing much just needed to ask you something" he said " do you know if kole like's anyone"

"Why" said Saoirse looking at him appraisingly

" OH no not me" he said seeing the look Saoirse and Kairi were giving him" was just wondering"

"Yeah, right why do you really want to know" said Saoirse raising and eyebrow.

"because I have a friend who happens to have his eye on certain friend of ours" he said smiling knowingly

"WHO" they both yelled at the same time

Then they heard a scream from behind Bane and they all moved to see what was going on. A second later they saw Kole sprinting around the corner toward them with Cody a few feet behind her. Then Kole ,being as graceful as ever, slipped on a patch of ice and went sliding face first into a large pile of snow , while a laughing Cody went to go help her up.

"Oh there he comes" said Bane looking at them with some strange look in his eye.

"You mean ..." said Saoirse

"shhh" said Bane turning and walking toward Kole and Cody.

" Oh my gosh" said Kairi

"yeah" said Saoirse" should we tell her?"

"No, lets see how this pans out" said Kairi smiling as kole walked toward them out of breath and covered in snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" well that was a fun day" said Kole" But my feet are killing me"

" Your feet, I'm the one wearing the converse here" said Kairi

" well my feet hurt too, but I really love my dress and the orange shoe's match perfectly" said Saoirse" now all's I need is a date"

" yeah, me to" said Kairi and Kole

" come on we can put all this stuff in our room and then we can go to dinner." said Kole

"yeah, I'm starving, I could..."

" Kairi..hey Kairi" said a voice from behind them " Kairi wait up"

All the girls stopped and turned around and saw Ben running up behind them.

" Kairi can I talk to you" Ben said catching his breath as he finally caught up with them

"Yeah" said Kairi

" Kairi we're gonna head up to our room you can just meet us there then we can o to dinner" said kole walking away and taking Saoirse with her

"lucky" said Saoirse

" yeah" answered Kole

just as they we're about to climb the grand stair case they heard someone running up behind them then they both felt a slamming force hit them in the back and nock them to the ground.

" AHHH!" screamed Kole and Saoirse

"What the bloody hell was that for" said Saoirse

" HE asked me, he asked me to the dance " screamed Kairi

" Go Kairi" said Kole getting up

"we want to hear all about it, every word, but at dinner and after we put these bags away cause I'm starving need I say it again" said Saoirse

" I second that " said Kole

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What were you talking to Karir and Saoirse for" asked Cody as he and Bane were walking back to school

" I was trying to see if I could find out if she liked you or not" he said

" well did you" asked Cody

"No, I was about to, but then you and Kole came running in' said Bane walking back to school " Mate just ask her to go to the Ball with you"

"how" Cody asked kicking a pebble on the ground in the grass.

" Just go up to her after practice or class or something and ask her how hard can it be" Bane answered.

"very " he said

"Mate just do it she's kole she's cool she won't make a scean of it or anything just ask her" said bane

" yeah I guess" said Cody

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" great we're gonna be late" said Kairi as the ran down the dungeon stairs

" Well you just had to go touch up your hair didn't you" yelled Saoirse close behind her

"Well Ben's in our class and I want to look good" she said

" Fine, whatever but if we're late you get to take the blame" said kole

The last bell rang just as they ran threw the potions room door

" cutting it a little close again aren't we ladies" said Prof. Granger

" sorry Prof." said kole taking her seat at the very back next to Cody , Kairi and Saoirse taking the table next to there's." we seem to be doing that a lot lately"

"it's ok just don't let it happen again" she answered

" yes Mame" they coursed

" yeah, kole cutting it a little close aren't we" said Cody mockingly while smirking down a her.

" Shut-up" she said hitting hit in the arm

" hey I'll need that arm form practice later" he wined jokingly rubbing his arm, even though it hadn't hurt.

" Attention students, now today students we are going to be making **corpus totalios** which is a potion that causes the drinker to be able to fly . I will put the ingredients and the instructions up on the board you will have 90 mins to complete the potion." said Prof. Granger

" cool, I've always wanted to make this one I'd love to be able to fly" said kole

" Kole you have a firebolt 2 racing broom, the best in the wizarding world, and every Monday threw Friday and then some you get to race around on it ,I'm sure you get the same feeling." said Cody looking over at her

"well with a broom you can only do so much I want to feel complete freedom" she said stretching her arms out to her side in imitation of a bird

'" ok what ever you say" said Cody grabbing his ingredients

" Hey Kairi" said Ben blushing a little

" Oh hey" Kairi said blushing a lot

"well,well,well what was that miss Kairi" said Saoirse

" yeah what was that" said kole smiling evilly, Cody laughing at the girls

" shut-up, you guys" said Kairi turning a brighter red

They spent the rest of the class mercilessly teasing Kairi and mixing their potions.

" ok students please turn in a sample of your potions before you leave" said prof. Granger " and if there all made right next class you get to try them,"

" Oh my god that's so cool" said Kole turning in her potion." I can't wait till our next class"

"Kole, hate to break it to ya but that's after break remember" said Saoirse

" Bloody hell" she said as they walked out the dungeon door

"Kole watch your language" said Cody mockingly

" Shut-up" said kole hitting him once more

After potions kole, Saoirse and Cody had divinations and Kairi had ancient ruins.

" see you guys later " said kairi walking toward the south tower.

" see ya later" said they said

_a little later_

" tell me again why are we still talking this class" Cody asked sleepily half way through class, as trelany was rambling on how some poor girls parents were going to be in a horrible knight bus accident.

" I don't know really" said Kole yawning eyes drooping

" great answer" said Cody

"any time' she answered lowering her head on to the table

"I'm so bored" said Saoirse sleepily

" Join the club" said Cody laying his head down on the table with a yawn.

the rest of the class was the same trelany predicting death and despair at every turn. Apparently Cody was going to die within the next 3 days, kole wasn't gonna survive the next quidditch game, and Saoirse was going to light herself on fire...again.

" See you guys I have to go to the library really quick, meet you in the great hall" said Saoirse running down the stairs

"ok bye" said kole

"Well glad that's over" said Cody

" Yeah, next year I'm dropping that class" said kole " I'm sick of being told I'm going to drop dead."

" Same here" said Cody

" now all we have left is lunch , charms, and astronomy and then sleep" said kole

" don't forget we have practice to look forward to" said Cody with faux enthusiasm laced in to every word

The team captain and seeker , Todd Williams, had bin running some pretty hard practices lately preparing them for their match against slytherin the week that they got back from winter break, he knew they were favored to win but wasn't going to take any chances

"Fun, I hope he doesn't make us do pull up's again I almost fell off last time" said kole remembering

"Oh come on I wouldn't let you get hurt, we need you how are we going to win without the best chaser we have" said Cody

"oh thanks Cody glad to know you care" said Kole laughing

And then for the second time in two days kole was knocked to the ground by a crushing force to her back.

"ok people this is getting really old" said kole looking up to see Saoirse grinning like a man woman.

" walk much summers" said Olivia and her groupies laughing at kole sprawled on the ground

" how's the hair coming still looks a little green( after there last run in during dinner) " she spat back as Cody helping her back up

" uhhh" she screamed running to the nearest bathroom

"you ok" asked Cody

" yeah I'm fine, what happened to not letting me get hurt?" she said sarcastically" that hurt, and that Olivia drives me crazy"

" yeah she's a complete prat but just think of it in a few short weeks we will be grinding her team in the pitch floor while you score's goal after goal on her" said Cody " and if it makes you feel any better I'll accidently send a bludger flying her way" he said laughing

" that would help quiet a bit thanks" she said " but what would be even better is if people would stop pummeling me to the ground" she said turning to Saoirse.

" TOMMY ASKED ME TO THE DANCE: she said jumping up and down

" congrats Sao, but was it nessieary to slam me in to the ground?" said Kole

" you go girl" said Kairi walking up to them

" I'm so happy I could dance in fact I think I might" she said as she started doing the sprinkler

" please don't" said Cody turning away from the horrible dancing.

" Yeah, stop before you imbares yourself and us" said Kairi

'Ok fine but when we get back to our room after lunch I'm dancing like there's no tomorrow." she said

"speaking of lunch, last one there is a rotten dragon egg" said Kole turning around and sprinting to the Great hall.

" your going down summers" said Cody running after her catching up quickly

Kairi and Saoirse looked at each other clearly stating that Cody really did like kole, then started running to catch up with the other two.


	4. practice and problems

**So here we are people another chp. So if you all could tell me if this sucks that would be great unless it kicks ass then I would really love to hear what you think about it.**

It was Wednesday (the last day of lessons) and kole was walking across the grass to the pitch with the other two chasers Sara, and Katherine or Kate as kole called her.

" So you think he's going to make us do pull up's this practice" said kole

"It's very likely," answered Kate walking in to the locker room

" We can always hope, that for some strange reason he won't," said Sara

"Yep and I'm really hoping right now' said kole pulling on her hoddie and gloves

" Ready for 2 and a half hours of back breaking fun that we willingly signed up for?" said Sara sarcastically

"You know it, " said kole begrudgingly grabbing her broom

As they came out the door they made there way to the center of the pitch where the boys where already standing and talking.

"Thank you ladies for joining us" said Todd

"Hey! We where on time" said Kate

"Yeah! You guys were just early," said Sara

"Yeah why is it that we are always late?" said kole throwing her hands up into the air.

"Because you usually are" said Todd "anyway seeing as this is our last practice before break and you all have bin doing so well and are sure to beat those slytherins I thought today we would have a little fun and play broom tag" he said as the other chattered excitedly

"Ok" he said backing away slowly" since I'm the captain I think..." the others also started backing away from each other" that ...Roane (the keeper) should be it" as he mounting his broom and rocketing in to the air the other fallowing suit.

Everyone was racing around, weaving in an out of hoops and other people. Finally after 5 min of casing Roane finally got Sara who got Todd almost right away as he whizzed by her. Todd quickly turned around and zeroed in on Cody. He raced after him dodging a few birds that had unwisely flown in to the pitch. Cody was fast but not fast enough, Todd got him and almost knocked him off him broom. After regaining his seat he began looking around for a victim when kole went sped by him with her tough suck out and waving teasingly at him as she sped away.

"Your mine summers" he yelled turning around and speeding after her.

"If you can catch me," she yelled over her shoulder putting on some extra speed

As kole went speeding above him, Todd noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked to see what it was.

" What the Bloody hell do they want?" he hissed as he flew down to pitch floor to the slytherins.

"What do you want Williams" hissed Todd

"Yeah what the bloody hell do you want?" said kole as she and Cody landing beside Todd, having noticed who was there.

" Awe don't talk like that you'll hurt my feelings" cooed Williams looking hurt " Find a date to the dance yet Summers?" he asked already knowing the answer " my offer still stands." he said his disgusting smirk painting it's way across his face.

" I'd sooner quite quittach before I would go anywhere with a prick like you." said Kole seething and at this Johns face dropped his smirk and fell and was replaced with a look of anger.

"You really should watch your language." said Olivia strutting to the front

"Back off Olivia" growled kole" unless you want me to change your hair color again, I was thinking a mud green mullet this time," she said twirling her bleach wood and dragon heart wand within her fingers, causing Olivia to take a cautious step back.

"Williams we have the pitch today. Get out." said Todd taking over the conversation.

" Well, me and the rest of the team were wondering if you and your team would like to play a quick game," said Williams smiling

" Now why would you want to subject yourself to more shame then you already have" said Todd while the rest of the team stood silently behind him itching for a fight." now get off the pitch we have practice to get to" he added turning around and walking away the rest of the team slowly turning and fallowing.

"What afraid your going to lose, Mudblood" said Williams

Kole turned around ready to curse Williams into the next century calling anyone that name this day in age was uncalled for, but before she could even pull out her wand Cody wrapped his arms securely around her restring her arms from any further movement. " Don't. I know how badly you want to but we need you. We'll get him on the pitch after break, let Todd take care of him now." he whispered harshly in her ear the anger rippling off him matched Koles. She knew he was right and she relaxed though she couldn't get the blush to wash off her face, in the back of her mind she wished he'd had his arms wrapped around her for another reason.

Todd turned around slowly with fire burning in his eyes and motioning for the team to stop their insults then said " your on" he whispered the rest of the team

"Good" said Williams smiling " very good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All the same rules apply here as in a really game. First to 100 points wins" said Vicky a 7th year Hufflepuff " now captains shake hands

The two just glared at each other not making a move.

Kole turned to Cody who was floating a few feet to her right and smiled at him.

"Ready to run them into the ground" he whispered

She smiled evilly and nodded. Feeling someone's stare upon her she turn to her other side and saw Williams staring at her then he winked. She scowled and turned back to the center. What she didn't see was the frightening stare Cody was giving him

"OK ready" asked Vicky looking to each player after they all nodded she blew her whistle and threw the quaffle in to the air. Kate dove and caught it tarring down the pitch she passed it to Kole who smiled evilly at Olivia and she smiled back. Kole shot the ball at Olivia she dove and missed terribly. After the first score the ball was contently changing hands and after 2 houses of close save's, terrible misses, and a few fights finally it was 50 to 90 and kole was in position, when someone suddenly pulled up close on her right side. She looked over to be met with a pair of steel gray eyes that belonged to John Williams. _"What the..."_ thought kole. Then Williams faded out and came slamming back in to kole and knocking her off her broom. Kole started screaming, she was falling and fast the wind was rushing past her ears her screams being carried up in to the dark evening sky. Flashes of other players could be seen and the thoughts of her own death lingering in the forefront of her mind. After what felt like years she felt herself slowing down with about 50 feet between her and the cold unforgiving ground then someone catching her in their arms. Kole shut her eyes and dug her nails in to the person's sweatshirt, that smelt like the woods or a burning campfire, familiar though she couldn't place it still feeling the shock over the face that she had just fallen nearly 200 feet and the reason for it. After a few more minutes she felt them touch down and the person get off their broom, amazingly with out dropping her.

" Kole, you ok" the unusually warm person asked quietly, still holding her

Recognizing with a sigh of relief the voice kole opened her eyes and took her nails out of his sweatshirt as he carefully put her down on the solid, pitch floor.

"Yeah, I seem to be falling a lot this week don't I" she said smiling nervously and looking up at Cody and regaining her balance, still shaking a bit.

"See I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt" he said smiling down at her his canine teeth flashing as the caught the light.

" Thanx for saving me" she said wrapping her arms around him and barring her head chest " again"

"Any time" he said smirking and pulling her closer, resting his head on top of hers. (Damn those 5 inches)

Kole could hear Cody's steady heart beat and felt his hot breath on her neck. It was like a silent lullaby slowly calming her down and eventually she stopped shaking and got over the shock.

" Kole are you ok!" screamed Sara and Kate running over to her as soon as they'd touched down.

" Yeah," she said reluctantly pulling away from Cody" im fine Cody saved me" she said smiling at him" but I wouldn't be so sure about a certain slytherin" she hissed turning around to face John.

"WILLIAMS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT" yelled Todd as he landed in front of John before Kole could even start

"You could have killed her," Cody growled walking past Kole to join Todd

"Back off Sthal" he said looking at Cody with murderous eyes.

"Kole?' he said looking over to her.

"What...the ...bloody hell...did you think you were doing." she angrily whispered while shaking violently as she tried to contain her anger.

" Will you go to the ball with me?" he said

She was shocked her eyes grew big. " Is he serious?" she thought. Then anger taking over once more her eyes became hard and menacing.

After a few seconds she said "hell no." she looked him straight in the eye then walked into the locker room with Sara and Kate fallowing her.

" What the hell was that!" barked Cody his eye's looking deadly while he was advancing on John pulling out his wand from his hoodie pocket.

" Back off Sthal you could get hurt" he dangerously whispered pulling out his own wand pointing it at his chest.

" Cody! Stop! He's not worth it," said Todd grabbing his arm and dragging him in to the locker room.

Johns eyes where blazing as he turned back and watched her walk away. John just stood their anger rapped in every part of his body. Suddenly he mounted his broom and kicked off soaring in to the dark. The rest of his team left to change and go back to their dorms also a little shocked themselves at what had just happened and questioning their captain's sanity.

Kole went in and took a long hot shower, clearing her mind and letting all her troubles flow down the ancient drain. When she was finished the other girls had already left after making sure kole was really ok and not on the verge of a mental break down which would involve hysterical crying and the inability to walk back to the school on her own. She got dressed and put her broom in the closet and locked it. After rechecking the lock and the shower room to make sure she hadn't left anything, kole opened the door and walked back in to the dark, cold night to find her best friend waiting for her.

"Oh hey Cody" she said seeing him leaning up against the opposite wall eyes closed facing the bright crescent moon.

" You didn't have to wait for me really I'm fine, it'll take a little more then a 200ft drop to break me." she said smiling over at him.

"Yeah I know, but I also know your afraid of the dark." he said smiling laughter lighting his bright eyes.

" Hey! I'm not afraid of the dark" she said crossing her arms" just what could be in it" she answered looking out toward the dark forest.

" Don't worry there's nothing in there that would hurt you...for now" He said seriously his eyes darkening as he looked word the dark forest.

" How do you know?" asked kole curiosity lacing her question.

" Believe me, there's nothing to threatening in there," He said smiling his eyes once again bright "unless your afraid of unicorns" he said laughing

" Oh yes down right terrified of them those pure white coats and golden hooves send me running." she said laughing along with him

" Hey can I ask you something?" asked Cody the laughter dying in his eyes.

" You just did" she said smiling " but yeah I guess"

" Umm..." he said

He looked up to see her looking right back at him waiting.

"Just ask her DAMN IT," his brain yelled

" Well Kole I've.... kind of liked you for a really long time so... would you go to the ball with me?" he finally said at her nervously hanging his head a little looking at her from under his thick eyelashes

Holy crap thought kole did he really just ask me to the ball " Wow twice in one night" She thought " now say yes you part"

"Yeah...of course!" she said smiling broadly her eyes lighting up as she practically took him to the ground in running over to him and a gave him a hug.

He hugged her back and they stood there for a little while a huge smile slowly spreading across his face as the realization hit him.

" Cody your like a fernis are you ever cold" asked kole as she pressed her cheek to Cody's warm chest.

" Here, we should go in before it get's to late" said Cody ignoring her question, smiling unable to stop, while putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging towards the warmly lit school.

" Yeah, I guess we should. " said kole looking back up at the warm school as they started out in that direction.

" So does this mean you've like me for a while too?" asked Cody grinning like a wolf looking over at her his eyes glittering.

" Yeah it does." said Kole looking over at him unable to lose her smile.

At this Cody took her hand in his own overly warm one lacing his fingers with her's and pulled her a closer. She was his now and he wanted everyone to know. Kole smiling grasped his back. Both being in there own blissfully happy world, neither noticed the figure in the shadow's that had bin watching the whole happy moments but it only made him sick with anger. After Kole and Cody turned the corner he walked into the Slytherin Locke room vowing to fix this anyway possible, Kole would be his. He took a quick shower threw on his cloths and stalked out the he got to his dorm he started thinking, how he would fix this how to make it right.

When Cody and Kole had gotten back to the common room they said wished each other a good night. After having a long heated internal argument with her self, kole kissed him on the cheek then practically killed her running up the stairs, leaving Cody in a blissful shock. When she got up to the room she did her own rendition of the happy dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kole woke up early not being able to sleep any longer. So she got up and looked around. None of the other girls where up and it was to early to wake them so she walked quietly over to her grabbed her black Gryffindor t-shirt and her favorite jeans, put her hair up in a ponytail and after grabbing her shoe's she headed down to the great hall. After eating a quick breakfast. She went out to the pitch and grabbed her broom and soared into the sky and that's where she spends most of her days off. All alone up there in the sky nothing but her and her thoughts. Or so she thought, down on the ground was Cody. He had watch her do this many times through out there young and short lives and every time he didn't have the heart to pull her out of that world. As it grew dark he headed back in, only after watching kole go in first. She was truly happy up there that's where she belonged he though as he headed back in taking a long look at the forest, and the rustling trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later it was Dec. 23. Over night it had snowed a great deal leavening at least 3 feet of light fluffy snow waiting outside for them.

"So we going outside for another multiannual girls vs. guys snowball fight," asked kole looking around at everyone

" Yeah we can't have the girls winning these year can we? " said Cody smirking

" Yeah you guys cheated last time, you bewitched you snow balls or something," said Bane from across the table

"NO you guys are just bad losers," said Saorirse" we beat you guys fair and square"

" Yeah, sure, what ever" said Tommy

" Well I guess well settle it today so if you all would excuse us where going to go dress for war and you all can go dress and prepare yourselves for another devastating lose" said kole getting up

The girls (kole, kairi, Saorirse, Sara, Kate) told the boys they'd be down in a few minutes and left to change.

20 mins later the girls where back in the great hall all decked out in their snow wear including kole's black dorky poof ball hat, which kairi was sure shed burned the damned thing last year.

" Where are those boys (Cody, bane, Tommy, Ben, todd)" said Sara "isn't it us who usually take longer to get dressed"

" Yeah we usual ally are" said Saorirse looking around again

" Why don't we just head outside and get started on our stock and barricade, pulse I'm burning up in this" said Kate

"Yeah lets do that," said kole heading for the doors

The minute she stepped out side a signal snowball hit her on the side of the face knocking her slightly sideways. It slid down her face then she slowly turned in the direction of where the snow ball had come and there standing that goofy grin/smirk on his face (that made her breath catch, thought she's never admit it) stood Cody. A smile slowly formed on her face, while behind her back she conquered a snow ball (having mastered wandless magic ages ago) and rocketed it at Cody hitting his square in the face knocking him flat on his back. The other girls seeing what had happened had also conquered snowballs and leap out from behind the door giving a Great War cry, and threw them all but one missed. Kole leap down the stairs sinking deep into the snow. She immediately got out grabbed more snow and ran out from in front of the wall then threw it at bane clipping his shoulder.

The war had bin going on for about an hour. The boys looked like they might win, but the girls weren't about to let them win easily. Kole was running looking over her shoulder as Ben was chasing her when she ran in to someone knocking the other person and herself to the ground (her landing on top of the other person). She was slightly dazed and began trying to catch her breath and get her vision back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody stared after her not yet computing what had just happened.

" Kole just kissed me," he thought placing his hand over his cheek.

Slowly a smirk slid over his face.

After letting out a few yells he quietly walked up the stairs not wanting to disturbed the occupants of the Gryffindor tower any longer. When he reached his dorm all the lights were out and a small fire was burning in the fireplace keeping the room nice and warm. Cody silently changed not wanting to wake up anyone.

After many hours of replaying the night events in his head he finally fell in to a deep, peaceful sleep.

At around 9 am Bane woke Cody up. Saying " If you don't get up soon your going to miss breakfast, so get up you lazy arse"

He slowly got dressed and staggered down the stairs and to the great hall only tripping once. Upon entering the great hall he herd koles distanced laugh and perked right up.

" Good morning all" said bane as he sat down next to Tommy.

" Hey"everyone answered.

" So are we going out side for another multiannual girls vs. guys snowball fight?"Kole asked

" Yeah we can't have the girls winning this year can we? " said Cody smiling

" Yeah you guys cheated last time, you bewitched your snow balls or something," said Bane from across that table

"NO you guys are just bad losers," said Saorirse" we beat you guys fair and square"

" Yeah... sure... what ever" said Tommy

" Well I guess well settel it today" said Kairi

" So if you all would excuse us where going to go dress for war and you all can go dress and prepare yourselves for another devastating lose" said Sara as her and the ret of the girls got up

"Hey lets go get dressed fast then come down before they get back and ambush them." said bane

"Yeah" said Cody so they hurrily finished there breakfast and went to change.

About 15 minutes later the boys where out side stockpiling snowballs and building there barricade

" How long does it take to get dressed, I mean we did it in 5 min" said Todd

" Ages mate ages," answered Ben knowing all to well having grown up with 4 sisters.

" Hey guys there coming " said Cody as he picked up a snow ball and tip-toed over to the stairs

The second Kole stepped out the door Cody threw the snowball hitting her square on the side of the face. She slowly turned to face Cody their eyes met and she immediately sent her own snowball flying hitting Cody in the face causing him to fall flat on his back. Then the other girls came out from behind the wall giving a furious war cry and throwing there own snow balls in hand and threw them. The war had started.

A few hours later it looked like the boys were finally going to win but the girls were putting up a good fight.

"I'll get you!" yelled Kairi as she ran after Cody

" In your dreams " he yelled as he looked over his shoulder.

Then he ran in to someone which knocked him over on to his back and the other person landing on top of him causing the air to rush out of him and a few stars to appear in front of his eyes.


End file.
